


Showrunner

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hot Sex, Multi, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen rendezvous with Danneel for playtime. Jensen runs the show, and discovers his toppy side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showrunner

**Author's Note:**

> My February [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[smpc](http://smpc.livejournal.com/) entry. Thanks to [](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/profile)[theatregirl7299](http://theatregirl7299.livejournal.com/) for the beta, and to her and [](http://roxymissrose.livejournal.com/profile)[roxymissrose](http://roxymissrose.livejournal.com/) for the enthusiastic thumbs' up!

Jensen took a deep breath of air, heavy and redolent with sex. Jared's darker scent, spicy mixed with a little sweat, mingled with Danneel's lighter perfume and Jensen's own warm musk, creating a melange of pheromones that was making Jensen feel a little light-headed. Or maybe it was that all of his blood was abandoning his brain, filling his cock and making it hard as steel.

He sat in a straight-backed chair in the center of the bedroom, one hand loosely curled around his cock, his attention trained on the two other people with him. It was a beautiful room, featuring floor-to-ceiling windows—now opened into the sweet night air—along with simple rustic wood furnishings, and a hardwood floor with thick, soft area rugs. The center of the far wall was occupied by an enormous bed, piled high with pillows and a puffy comforter, the sheets' thread count so high Jensen could see their sheen from his seat.

The thread count was not holding his attention at the moment. Danneel and Jared were.

Danni knelt naked before Jared, red curls tumbling down her graceful back, ass cheeks round and tempting as they rested on her heels. Jared, also naked, stood with one hand on her head, fingers splayed through that auburn mane, hips gently pumping as he fucked her mouth. His hazel eyes flicked back and forth between Danni and Jensen. Every time Jared's eyes met Jensen's, Jensen's cock twitched.

“Get onto the bed.” His voice was husky, but he managed to keep it firm. It wouldn't do to be the one running the show and sound all squeaky, like some horny teenager. “Both of you.”

Danni pulled off Jared's cock, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Jared held out a hand to her, and she took it, standing up and walking to the bed. Unmasked by her body, Jensen could now see Jared's hard cock, shiny with Danni's saliva. It was swollen and flushed dark, jutting up as he walked to the bed. Jared's body never ceased to amaze Jensen; the wonderfully sculpted muscles, smooth tan skin, dark hair dusting his chest and running in an enticing line from navel to cock. Jensen's plan for tonight had been to watch Danni and Jared, but he knew at some point he probably wouldn't be able to resist joining in.

For now, though, it was his show—what Jared and Danni did was entirely up to Jensen to say. They'd been playmates for several months; Jared and Jensen, together as a couple for three years, had invited Danni to join them in the bedroom on occasion. Recently, they'd all agreed that each of them would have a turn to direct their playtime, and Jensen had won the first toss. He'd decided to indulge his desire to watch as well as direct; to give in to his voyeuristic bent while instructing his lovers.

Danni and Jared were waiting on the bed now. Jensen could see their eagerness to resume—Danni's breasts gently quivered with her heavy breathing, and Jared's hands kept moving to his dick and then away, fighting not to touch himself until Jensen allowed him. Jensen wanted to squeeze himself right then and there, but he made himself hold off. There was so much to enjoy still.

“Danni, up on all fours. Jared, fuck her doggy-style.”

Danni immediately got on hands and knees, looking over her shoulder as she tilted her ass up at Jared. He knelt behind her and thrust right in, hands gripping her hips. Danni gave a little “oh!” at the suddenness of his entering her, but she pushed back on him, meeting him at every stroke.

Jensen moved his chair closer to the bed. He wanted to hear every smack of Jared's hips against Danni's ass, every wet suctioning of his dick into her pussy. Both Jared and Danni were breathing hard now, Danni exhaling in little rhythmic moans as Jared fucked her. Her tits jiggled with the force of Jared's thrusting; their movement drew Jensen's gaze, and he watched them avidly. He stroked himself slowly while he watched, running a thumb over the slit to catch a bead of pre-come as it welled up and idly sucking it off, his eyes glued to Danni's dancing boobs.

Jared was sweating now, a sheen covering his throat and chest, his jaw clenched. Jensen got off his chair and got onto the bed, running a hand over one perfect pec and teasing the small nipple there. Jared cursed and licked his lips.

“The fuck, Jen...”

“Kiss me,” Jensen ordered.

Jensen leaned over Danni and grabbed Jared by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. His aching cock brushed along Danni's side, her soft skin rubbing against his dick, and it wasn't enough. Jensen broke the kiss and grabbed his dick, bringing it to her lips and saying “Suck me.”

Her mouth engulfed him, hot and wet, and he saw her cheeks hollow as she sucked. Every buck of Jared's hips translated itself to Jensen's cock through her body. He reached underneath her and fondled one fat, wiggling tit, squeezing it and pinching her delicate nipple until she whined. Jensen pulled out of her mouth and rubbed his cock against her face.

“Dammit...gonna come, Jen, is that...can I come?” Danni's voice was hoarse, her words urgent. She turned to lick at his dick, still bobbing in front of her face. Her hips wiggled, and she moaned, dropping her head onto the bed.

“Yes, you can come. Not you, Jared.” Jensen thrilled at permitting Danni's orgasm but refusing Jared's. He'd never particularly thought of himself as toppy or Dom-like, but damn, telling them what they could and could not do was really giving him a rush. He shivered thinking about Jared waiting for his climax.

“Aaaahhh!” cried Danni, and Jensen saw her hips freeze, then frantically grind against Jared. Jared groaned and grabbed his cock; it was still mostly inside Danni, but he wrapped his hand around the root of it, grimacing as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. He grabbed his balls with his other hand and tugged, forcing himself back from the brink. Jensen's breath almost stopped, he was so captivated with watching Jared's struggle for control.

“Fuck fuck fuck...” Jared muttered, eyes squinched shut, holding himself still as Danni writhed. Jensen's balls tightened; he knew how incredible Danni's hot pussy in the throes of a climax felt on his dick, and therefore how hard Jared was fighting to not come. The excitement of the sex was intensified by the sense of control in a way that Jensen found totally unexpected...and hugely stimulating.

“Please, Jen,” Jared got out through gritted teeth.

“Pull out.”

Jared yanked himself backwards, falling onto pillows behind him. He still clutched himself, using his fingers as a cock ring. His dick was shiny and slick from being inside Danni's pussy, and Jensen thought how delicious it would be to lick her essence off it. A clear string of pre-come drooled from it, hanging down and teasing Jensen to catch it.

Danni rolled onto her back, panting and lax. Her eyes were heavy-lidded with pleasure, and she skimmed one hand around her body. “Thank you,” she murmured. “Jesus...”

“You're welcome.” Jensen took one of her hands and wrapped it around his cock. She promptly started jerking him, slim fingers squeezing up and down his length. “Not too hard, just keep me on edge,” he instructed. Her grip loosened, but the warmth and pressure of her fingers was still extremely pleasurable.

“Now it's time to take care of Jared, don't you think?” Jensen leaned over and kissed her, savoring the heat of her mouth and how her clever tongue wove around his.

“What...how do you want me?” said Jared, releasing his cock. Jensen looked at it sticking up from Jared's groin, so beautifully shaped, thick and large. He bent over and licked it, enjoying Jared's yelp of surprise and how the cock itself jumped under his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down the shaft, and Jesus, tasting Danni's juices on Jared's dick was something he would never get tired of.

“Kneel back on your heels.” Jared moved to obey. He stayed quiet while Jensen massaged his pecs for a minute, flicking his nipples and digging his fingers into the smooth swell of muscle.

“Get up, Danni. Jared, pull her into your lap, her back to your chest.”

Danni got up on her knees and backed up to Jared. He pulled her up onto his lap, spreading her thighs wide apart over his legs, leaving her pussy exposed. She shivered as Jared thrust his dick against her soft, pink flesh, his erection pushing between her labia. The friction eased as his cock slid back into her wetness, making both of them groan. Her head dropped back into his shoulder as he plowed the groove between her legs, the fat head of his dick rubbing across her pussy all the way over her clit. One muscular arm held her beneath her tits, locking her body in place while he rutted against her, unable to do anything but moan.

“Arms behind your back, Danni.”

She leaned a little forward to comply, bending both arms at the elbow to place them behind her back, her hands gripping her forearms. Her thighs flexed as she worked to keep her balance, but Jared kept his arm securely across her rib-cage.

“Fuck her.” Jensen could barely speak, his throat was so thick with lust.

Jared reached down and positioned himself at her entrance, then pushed up smoothly. Danni arched her back as he seated himself inside her. Jensen saw the awareness of her helplessness dawn on her face. With the loss of her arm mobility and her legs pinioned wide over Jared's thighs, she was unable to do anything except be fucked.

“Danni—safe word?”

“Ginger.” She licked her lips. “I'm good, Jen. I'm so fucking good. I'm so ready, please. Want him to fuck me in front of you.”

Jensen kissed her, cradling her face as their tongues slid together. “Good girl.”

Jared had stayed frozen once he'd entered her, waiting for Jensen's order. Jensen saw his thighs trembling and how his breath was coming in short huffs while he fought to stay in control.

“Go ahead, Jared.”

Jared fucking growled, which did something very interesting and shivery inside Jensen, and bucked up into Danni. His strokes were not long, because of the position, but Jensen knew they were deep—having Danni sitting in his dick like this would ensure maximum penetration and be good for both of them.

And the view was fantastic.

Jared's lips curled in an almost feral expression, his eyes narrowed. His hips thrust up again and again, the muscles flexing between Danni's soft thighs. He still had one arm around Danni's ribs, but the other hand roved around her body—squeezing a breast, tugging on a nipple, holding her chin so he could bite and suck on her neck, circling on her belly, rubbing her clit.

Danni constantly wiggled and writhed. While her movement was largely restricted, still her muscles jumped and her skin twitched as Jared played with her body. She rocked with the rhythm of his fucking, and her tits bounced constantly, their movement exaggerated by the way her arms behind her back pushed her chest out. If Jensen had been entranced watching them jiggle earlier, now he was transfixed with those white mounds shifting and swaying, pink nipples like moving bulls-eyes, tempting little targets.

And the most delicious part was watching Jared's cock, slick and engorged, slide in and out of those delicate folds, framed by their thighs like sexual cinematography. Jensen could see every thrust, every drag of flesh. He studied how Jared's heavy balls drew up tighter and tighter, how Danni's moisture spread onto them and the inside of Jared's thighs.

Jensen was harder than he thought he'd ever been before. He was drunk with it all—with the beauty and sexual draw of his bedmates, with the thrill of directing them, with the animal power of the sex happening in front of him. He crawled up closer, his face in between Jared's knees, smelling Jared's pre-come and Danni's moisture. He sat up and ran his hands over Danni's body, squeezing her luscious tits. Her nipples were dark pink and crinkled up hard; Jensen leaned forward and licked them, suckling on one and then the other, drawing long moans from Danni. He rubbed his face all over her boobs, relishing their jiggles on his skin, before he kissed across her collarbone and up her neck.

He opened his eyes and saw Jared's, hazel gone dark with arousal, and Jensen ran his hand into Jared's messy, sweaty hair and kissed him. Their mouths clung together and Jensen felt himself moving in Jared's rhythm, hips rolling. Jensen broke free and sat back, hypnotized by the bodies swaying in front of him, his own orgasm starting to build. He guided his cock into the cave of Jared's thighs, rubbing alongside Jared's cock, sharing Danni's juices. He rolled Jared's balls, rubbed Danni's clit, jerked himself, and his eyes slammed shut when he yelled in pure pleasure, his cock shooting over his lovers, balls emptying, spasming so hard he thought it might never end.

Jensen's eyes opened when he heard Danni wail, and her thighs stiffened and flexed as she came, body jerking and back arching in one final paroxysm of ecstasy that left her drained and limp.

“Jen!” yelled Jared, almost unrecognizable in his feral snarl. “Jen--”

“Yes! Yes, Jared!” Jensen felt momentarily horrified that he'd neglected to give Jared permission already. Jared's hips snapped up one last time and stayed, his cock buried inside Danni, balls pulsing. His face was pressed into Danni's neck, his arm across her ribs giving little jerks as he emptied himself. Jensen, still floating on his own endorphin cloud, watched lazily as Jared finally relaxed, muscles unclenched, face at ease. He withdrew his hips to allow his cock to slide free, prompting a sigh from Danni. Jared carefully eased her down to the bed, kissing her softly and pulling the comforter over her. He leaned over and kissed Jensen, tugging him to lie down as well, and then they were all three tucked in.

“You're an animal, Jay,” Jensen said quietly. “Hottest thing I've ever seen. And you, Danni, holy shit. Like a fucking siren.”

Danni laughed. “That was something all right. Wow. Jared, you were amazing, and Jensen—who knew what an evil mind you have? My goodness!”

“I don't know what y'all are talking about. I'm just a nice Texas boy.” Jared chuckled. “With a big dick who likes to fuck. So hush.”

“How was it being the boss, Jen?” Danni asked. “Looked like you enjoyed it.”

Jensen mused a moment. “Yeah, I did. I liked it a lot. There's responsibility though too, like I forgot to tell Jared he could come.” He pecked Jared's cheek. “Sorry, dude. Learning experience”

“No sweat!” Jared smiled.

Danni yawned. “Well, I need a little beauty sleep after that. And next time? My turn to be the showrunner!”


End file.
